


Training Montage

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Jin verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin gets some sparring (and romancing) in with his supernatural boyfriend, Ryuuji [Jin/Ryuuji, vampire Jin verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Montage

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna work some more in this verse. Originally, I was gonna write about Morishita looking for Hiromu (who's 18 in this verse), but decided to "warm up" fist, since it's been awhile. AU, of course. (And yes, Jin is watching and disliking Twilight. Is that still a thing, to have vampire comment on that?)
> 
> This takes place a little after "Talking About Old Memories."

Title: Training Montage  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: It's vampire verse Jin, but I don't think there's anything awful here.  
Notes: I kinda wanna work some more in this verse. Originally, I was gonna write about Morishita looking for Hiromu (who's 18 in this verse), but decided to "warm up" fist, since it's been awhile. AU, of course.

The dishes were in the dishwasher and Youko had finished her homework and seen herself to bed, so there wasn’t anything left for Jin to do but flip through Ryuuji’s Netflix account. He settled on trying to watch some movie Youko said was about vampires. She also said some unkind things about it—things so unkind that Jin decided to give it a shot, just to see if it was as bad as she said it was.

Forty minutes later, he was glad that humans no longer though vampires lived in castles or slept in coffins (there were way too many vampires in the population for the former, and no one who’d died would want a constant reminder of that for the latter), but the guy was being so creepy to the girl, it was making Jin feel uncomfortable.

“And that’s why I stopped trying to keep up with pop culture back in the 70s,” he said as he closed out the film. He used to be good at keeping up with the humans, but then there was so much, and most of it wasn’t especially good—although thanks to Youko and Pokemon, he was starting to realize that he’d been wrong (but not about the film, that had definitely been awful).

He turned off the Wii when he heard a car park/felt Ryuuji in the back of his head. Finally. Jin knew he was working a late shift so he could have the day of Youko’s parent-teacher conference, but he’d been gone for awhile. Jin bounded off the couch, ready to greet him at the door… except he didn’t appear.

“Hunh.” Jin poked his head out the front door, and spotted Ryuuji by the tool shed. After making sure the front door was locked, Jin went to join him.

“Hey, there—woah, Ryuuji, calm down!” He’d sensed some anxiety, yeah, that was why he’d decided to see what was wrong, but he hadn’t expected Ryuuji to jump like that. “It’s just me.”

“Right,” Ryuuji managed, trying/failing to hide a bag behind his back. “Just you.”

“Yep!” Jin kept his tone light, and his body language disarming. “So, what’re you up to?”

“I’m just putting some of my tools away for the night.”

“Really” Ryuuji was terrible at hiding that bag, and its contents. “I didn’t realize that you could use vampire stakes to fix old cars.” When Ryuuji looked away, Jin smiled and said, “C’mon. If you can’t tell your supernatural boyfriend, who can you tell?”

“… You have a point.” At least Ryuuji looked a bit more relaxed now. He leaned forward so he could unlock the doors. “Well, you have expertise in this field. What do you think?”

Jin whistled. It was a small shed, but damn if Ryuuji hadn’t stocked it well. “I see you brought your old hunter gear with you when you moved.”

“I wanted to be prepared. You know what vampire do to hunters, and their families.” Once Jin was safely inside, Ryuuji locked the door and quickly put up a charm. “It’s been years since I’ve needed to come in, however.”

“I see what you mean,” Jin said as he blew dust off of some sword. “So, does that mean the Blue Moon Hunter is back?”

“Of course not,” Ryuuji replied icily. “And please don’t ever repeat that name again.”

“Because it brings up bad memories?”

Ryuuji made a face. “Because it’s tacky.”

“Well, I think it’s cool.”

“You would.” Ryuuji started sorting out his stakes. “Although this isn’t just for me. I imagine you’ll want something similar to a home base as you eventually get back into missions. You don’t want your skills to atrophy.”

“Oh.” Jin leaned against the shed wall as much as he dared. “That’s kind of you.”

Ryuuji smiled at him over the stakes (and now some small charms). “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Masato.”

Jin looked down. It was still a little jarring being called by his first name again, even if he was the one who’d suggested it. But when Ryuuji said it, things felt like they did before… well, it was nice that they were on a first-name basis. “I haven’t found Hiromu yet.”

“I know he’s alive.” Ryuuji patted his hand. “That’s more than I’ve known for years.”

He still felt guilty, but Jin did smile at that, if only for Ryuuji’s sake. “Well, I’m hoping we’ll know more than that soon.” He was just waiting for Morishita to report back from the East Coast. “So were you just gonna drop off your weapons, or do something else before you turned in?”

“What makes you say that?”

“There’s a training mat on the ground.”

Ryuuji smiled again, but now there was a hint of an edge to it. “I thought I might also practice hand to hand combat before bed.”

“Cool. I’ll spar with you.”

The edge was long gone as Ryuuji nearly tripped over the mat. “But—”

“But I’m full recovered from my sunlight poisoning.” Jin shed his jacket. “The only ways you can kill a vampire are with stakes, sunlight, and fire. You have an electric stove, and it’s almost midnight. And as for the stakes,” Jin continued as he put his hair up in a makeshift bun, “I’m pretty sure you like me enough that you won’t put one through my heart.” As long as he didn’t mention that he still thought Blue Moon Hunter was an awesome name.

“Well,” and Ryuuji calmed down enough to get into a stance. “All right.”

“All right!”

He’d seen Ryuuji in action, briefly. Sparring, however… he’d never seen a human with that much strength in his moves. He was a little slower, and less graceful (which was how Jin landed a couple of hits), but he was smart, and most importantly, he hit were it count (if the fight was for real, Jin would be out cold by now).

But of course, it wasn’t a real fight. They were testing each other out. Making sure they knew themselves, and each other after the past couple of months. It was about falling into a rhythm, and learning each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Learning that even Ryuuji could work up a sweat, and not overthink, and just let himself go in the moment.

If it weren’t for the fact that they were trying to punch each other, it might have been even a little romantic.

Jin was so busy musing on that, he didn’t realize that Ryuuji had tripped him until he hit the mat—and a second later, Ryuuji was on top of him, pinning him down by the wrists.

Jin saw only Ryuuji, sweaty and flushed, smiling in triumph even as he breathed hard. He could have found a way to kick Ryuuji off, sure, but Jin had never seen him look so satisfied before, and it felt pretty damn good to have Ryuuji on top of him.

There were like that for awhile, until Jin murmured, “So, you have me. What’re you gonna do with me?”

Suddenly, Ryuuji was off of him, rambling something about needing to be ready for the parent-teacher conference, leaving Jin alone to lock up the shed.

Jin huffed. “I think I need to get better at this whole supernatural boyfriend thing.”


End file.
